Sleeping Stars
by Cyana Shan
Summary: She wanted moments like this more often, she longed for moments like this where it was just her and him, alone, away from the war, away from everything but so close at the same time...


The night was beautiful, well as beautiful as can be a Coruscanti night. Skyscrapers were teasing the magnificient dark blue sky, each single window light illuminating the shadow of the night, speeders flew urgently, propagating mechanic noise and angry vociferation on miles around, but, at this specific instant, the young senator of Naboo didn't care. When she looked outside from her round couch on the veranda, she could only see was the beauty of the space above her -all around her- with their houndred thousands of bright stars.

Something grazed her side abstractly but nonethless _affectionately_. She looked down, smiling at her husband, who was lying lazily half on the couch, half on her, his head rested on her chest, his gaze far, far away. She wanted moments like this more often, she _longed_ for moments like this where it was just her and him, alone, away from the war, away from everything but so close at the same time... She shook her head. No, she wouldn't think about it now. These moments were precious and way to short.

Her Jedi Knight had been shipped to the Outer Rim for five months, and the month after, they lost communications. It had freaked her out at first but she had calmed herself and had faith in him: she knew he could go through whatever situation he was in or whatever he had in mind. She trusted him with all her heart and mind, but sometimes, when she heard horrible stories from war refugees, she couldn't help but worry. Honnestly, the young senator didn't know any women who wouldn't worry for their husbands when they were away on the field, especially if they were as reckless as her beloved Jedi Knight?

Even worst, when he had got home an half hour earlier, all of his muscles were tense, his eyes haggard, haunted, but yet in alert like if something would happen at every second. He even didn't say 'hello' when he saw her. Whatever he had through, it hadn't been pretty. Of course, she had seen him messed up after a campaign but it was nothing like this. At the second she had led eyes on him, her heart had skipped a beat and, instinctively, she had reached for his hand and had gently led him in the veranda. He had let her do so, but still hadn't say a word since then.

She let her hands traveled up and down his chest in soft caress, hoping to get ride of of the smallest part of well... whatever was bothering him. As expected, his body relaxed a little and he closed his eyes for a second. Even if she wasn't Force-Sensitive, the young senator could sense his relief and happiness at the moment. His chest rose and fall slowly, syncronising itself with his now normal, more _relaxed_ , breathing. She smiled again; despite his state, he was still handsome... in his own way.

"Are you alright?"

She looked down at him for the third time... or was it the fourth? Her brain couldn't remember, _work_ , proprely, not when she looked into those cerulean blue eyes staring worryingly at her. "I am supposed to be the one to ask you that." she whispered, kissing him lightly on the nose. "I'm not the one who fight in a war, Ani."

"I know." was all he replied before the silence took it place once again. It wasn't unconfortable, far from it, just... peaceful. Something they didn't have often. They stayed like that for a while, in silence, breathing in each other presence like someone breathing the scent of a Nabooian rose.

"You're confortable."

The words had escaped his mouth like a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear. She eyed him curiously, unsure what he meant... until she saw his deep blue eyes twinkled with mischief and that smirk of his plastered on his face. Then it clicked in her head and she slapped him no-so-playfully on the chest, making him chuckled.

She sighed, falsely indignant, and rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. "I don't know what dirty minded stuff you learned from your boys..." When she saw his eyes sparkling even more at her 'motherly' behaviour, she quickly added: "...and I don't want to know further."

"Why not?" he asked, still smirking. "The boys aren't that bad, you know. Plus, it gave Ahsoka an opportunity to tease them so..."

She blinked at him, not believing that _he_ let _Ahsoka_ , his _padawan_ , his little _sister_ , alone with them. Sure, they were good soldiers but they were still _men_ who didn't see women often (except their generals). So it's normal that they brought some... growing up stuff sometimes. But that didn't mean Ahsoka had to hear them! She wasn't even sixteen! She's too young! But if Anakin let her... maybe, like he said, they weren't that bad...

"So, what did they talk about, huh?"

He shook his head slightly, clearly amused by her suspicious behaviour. After a minute or so, he answered, "A servant Twi'lek girl at the 79's. Dreamy eyes. Calm. Funny. Beautiful. Sometimes bold. She is their favourite."

She rolled her eyes. Men. A sudden idea popped in her mind, making her smirk. "Who's Ahsoka's favourite?"

He growled, his face torn in a protective frown. "No one. I made sure of it."

"Anakin!"

"What? She's too young to hear things like that."

She sighed, feigning indignation, but inside was relieved. Ahsoka had still the little ignorance the war hadn't take from her. Yet, he just said the clones liked a twi'lek servant and that he forbid a man to come too close to Ahsoka but he didn't talk about...

"And who's The Hero With No Fear's favorite? I mean, a lot -if not all- women are at his feet so... he had the choice."

His head snapped upward like if the answer was obvious and that she was cray to not had seen it. "He didn't care about the others. He had already a favorite."

"And who might that be?" she asked thoughtfuly.

He shrugged. "An angel."

They both looked outside, smiling dreamily at the night. Silences like that were current when they reunited after the Force knew how many time apart. The young senator smiled at the herself. She had dreamed to be with him since last time he had to leave, dreaming about everything they could do together, dreaming to tell him how much she had missed him... and now that they were, they just 'sat' there, in the shadow of a Coruscanti night, just looking at the city they lived in for more then five years, _in silence_. So ironic. She stroke his hair softly, playing with the small dark blond curl that fell in his face. He sighed in contentement, slowly taking hold of her hand that had rested on his chest lazily. Slowly, she kissed his temple.

"Padmé... " his voice was still a whisper but it was somewhat different, more deep... meaningful.

She looked down at him again, only to see his beautiful blue eyes sparkled with this glint that, she knew, was only for her. Slowly, his hand reached up to her cheek and cupped it gently, his fingers brudhing lovingly across the soft, light skin of her cheek. Smiling softly, she bent down slowly, her hand resting on his on her cheek. Their faces were centimeters away, she could feel his warm breath on her lips. He lifted his head up slightly, closing the distance between them, softly brushing his lips against hers. Padme closed her eyes immdeiately. At this moment, time stopped, the rest of the galaxy faded away like a cloud, leaving both of them alone in a universe of bright stars. When they broke apart, she smiled at him, his eyes still closed.

"I love _you_ , Anakin."

The tension had suddently left his body. He slumped back against her, his breathing more relaxed then before.

He had fallen asleep.

 **A/N: Some fluff for all Anidala fans!**

 _ **\- Cyana Shan**_


End file.
